daigofictionversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard: Capital City Series
The Cardfight!! Vanguard: Capital City Series is a franchise created by DaigoUKnow based off the anime/manga and trading card game. History The series began on January 27, 2013, and became the starting point of DaigoUKnow's unofficial writing career. As time went by, DaigoUKnow began to realize his writing style was a little wishy-washy, leading to him asking for advise from other users at Cardfight!! Vanguard Wiki. This later lead to the creation of Legends of Capital City's sequel, Legends of Capital City 2. Daigo even has a third installment planned involving the background of the mysterious power PsyResonance and how it has become a great impact on the story as a whole. This will be followed by a whole new installment revolving around the children of the many characters in the past installments, Children of Capital City. Chronological Series *Legends of Capital City - The beginning of the series **Capital City Chronicles: Sai - A side story which focuses on Sai Yamato. **Capital City Chronicles: Trevor - A side story which focuses on Trevor Holtzworth. *Legends of Capital City 2 - The sequel of the main series **Capital City Chronicles: Gambit - A side story which focuses on Wilbur Gambit **Capital City Chronicles: Shiro - A side story which focuses on Shiro Jucheng *Legends of Capital City 3 - The third installment of the main series. *Children of Capital City - Forth installment of the main series. Special Series *Legends of Capital City - War In Cyberspace - A movie-like addition of the series taking place after Legends of Capital City. *Mini Capital City (MiniCap for short) - A special series that focuses on miniscule versions of the characters. *A Capital City Christmas Carol - Focuses on the Capital City gang as they help Trevor get into the Christmas spirit during the holiday's eve. Main Series Characters Legends of Capital City Teams Team Eternal Dreamers (ED4) *Mason Shepard *Abbey Vulcan *Trevor Holtzworth *Sai Yamato Team Aviation *Gustav Griffin *Amelia Wright *Seth Wright Team Gaia Saviors (GS4) *Shiro Jucheng *Annabeth Soryu *Charleston von Hercule *Eli Shamash *Kurogane Team Destiny Weavers *James Greyson Team Awesome *Andrew Carter Team Senbon Strikers *Chavez Oscuridad *Ping Wang Other Characters *Jerry Ridgeway *Brock Chang *Ron Rikki *Mike Haunter *Kotetsu Yamato *Isaac "The Wrecking Ball" Johnson *Sophie Johnson *Edwin *Mister E (Osamaru) *Charles Holtzworth *Katherine Orchideous *Sol Cambridge *Luna Cambridge *Ancient Tribal Statue(s) *Slick *Clemens *Kalulu Yamato *Carlos Frozland *Salty *Grandpa Jucheng *Shen Jucheng *Ling Jucheng Legends of Capital City 2 New Characters *Toby Rampart *Patricia Rampart *Claire Greyson *Tyrell Voltedge *Nemea *Shu *Gregor *Wilbur Gambit *Madame Pursia *Alexander Bloodlet *Sven Chevalier *Surge Voltedge *Allen Wakefield *Olivia Stronghold *Pierce *Brannigan *Melissa Smith *Elizabeth Bloodlet *Sandra Main Characters *Mason Shepard *Abbey Vulcan *Shiro Jucheng *Toby Rampart *Claire Greyson *Tyrell Voltedge *Alexander Bloodlet *Sandra Legends of Capital City 3 Side Series Characters Capital City Chronicles: Sai New Characters *Leonidas Main Characters *Sai Yamato *Lupa *Raiden *Kazu *Nemea *Shu *Gregor *Leonidas Capital City Chronicles: Trevor New Characters Main Characters *Trevor Holtzworth *Edwin *Annabeth Soryu *Charleston von Hercule Capital City Chronicles: Gambit Special Series Characters Legends of Capital City - War In Cyberspace New Characters *Victor Alkaev *Sync *Doyle *Max *Angela *Jara *Roshan *Firdaus Main Characters *Mason Shepard *Abbey Vulcan *Sai Yamato *Shiro Jucheng *Jerry Ridgeway *Brock Chang *James Greyson *Gustav Griffin *Victor Alkaev *Sync Supporting Characters *Trevor Holtzworth *Annabeth Soryu *Charleston von Hercule *Katherine Orchideous *Lupa *Kazu *Raiden *Doyle *Max *Angela *Jara *Roshan *Firdaus Category:FanFiction Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Capital City Category:2013